As Information Technology (IT) continues to advance, many organizations are faced with the task of migrating their existing computer infrastructures, telephone systems and the like to newer technology. For example, an organization might wish to migrate its networking functions from token ring to Ethernet. Similarly, an organization might wish to migrate its telephone service from a landline-based service to a voice-over-IP service. To accomplish the desired migration, an organization will often hire an outside service-provider that will gather needed information and perform the actual migration.
Unfortunately, performing IT migrations such as these have historically been extremely expensive and labor-intensive processes. Specifically, IT migrations prior to the present invention necessitated numerous physical visits, telephone calls, and many manual processes for announcements, gathering of information and scheduling the actual migration. Unfortunately, this approach has several problems. For example, distribution lists currently must be generated manually. Moreover, a variation in individual's schedules typically creates problems in gathering the needed information, and often requires several physical visits. In addition, the actual migration is usually delayed since performing the migration typically requires that representatives of the organization be present while the service provider is on site. Still yet, there is no existing system that can manage the communications between the service provider and the organization.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies in the related art.